Follow Your Destiny
by LonelyGer
Summary: *Completed!* Hermione runs away from her finacé, Draco, because of his jealousy of Harry. Will there be a wedding? Meanwhile, Draco's a Deatheater and Harry's an auror. But when Voldermort takes away someone they both love, can they work together? D/Hr
1. Introduction

**¤ Follow Your Destiny ¤ **

© LonelyGer

:: F o r e w o r d s ::

This story is sequel to Forced to Hate, and is the last in the Dracomione trilogy. This time, reviews play a really important part for me for this story to succeed. I will put the disclaimer in the first page, like I did before. I hope my story will come out okay. =P

For brief summaries of the trilogy, please go to www.boomspeed.com/lonelyger 

» Dîsc£ªiMê® «

I do not own any characters, unless otherwise mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. =)  
(*sobs* Why don't I own them?)

Please review at the end of each chapter! Hehe.

Love,

_LonelyGer_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Two figures sat across each other, hugging their knees. They were waiting - waiting for the terrible moment they know would arrive. It was easily a known fact that the two of them are trying very hard to pretend there was no other person locked up in the same place besides they themselves._

_"My two favourite people in the world," called a voice sarcastically from outside. The bars of the dungeon arranged themselves so that the speaker could enter._

_The dark-haired man clenched his fists and looked away while the blond-haired one stared back defiantly at the speaker. There was determined fire in his eyes as he thought of a possible way out of the dungeon._

_"There is no way out," the hooded speaker said coolly, as if reading his thoughts. "You should know."_

_The silvery-blonde glared at him, but said nothing._

_"No clever replies?" he asked dryly as amusement danced in his oddly familiar-looking eyes._

_The blond-haired man kept his silence, all the while wishing he was out of the dungeon._

_The hooded figure laughed shortly and cruelly. "Never thought you would come back, did you?" he asked, as if the other had not spoken. "And I had to blackmail you, no less, with a hostage." He paused. "At least you've brought the Harry Potter."_

_The dark-haired prisoner had been silent throughout the whole interlude - until now. He looked ready to explode. "Set her free, you..." A series of curses flew out of his mouth. "Take me instead."_

_The familiar yet disliked stranger chuckled at his adolescence. "I could, and will, take you," he stated. "Whether or not I promise to release her."_

_"Leave him be," a voice from the other end spoke firmly and undauntedly. The blonde finally turned away from the hooded figure. "She is, after all, my- "_

_"I will take both of you," he interrupted, looking like he was starting to lose his patience. "So _shut up_."_

_The prisoners locked gazes for a moment and both almost smiled at the irony of it all. "Then take us," they said in unison._

_The hooded figure growled in a low and deep tone, and they sensed their danger. He started to mutter some sort of spell._

_"Top to toe,  
Front to back.  
First to sizzle,  
Each a whack._

_Stuck in cell,  
Down to hell.  
Return shall not,  
Death you sought."_

_At first nothing happened. Then like a bomb waiting and ticking, they clutched their arms on instinct. Each of them felt the scrutinizing pain as if their limbs were literally torn away from the slowly, one by one. Every finger and toe were being pulled out and their arms and legs started twisting in a direction their joints had refused to turn. Just when it felt like it was all over, there was practically a loud boom in their mind and they felt like they were exploding-_

Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger screamed. She sat up all of a sudden, perspiring furiously. Her fiancé, Draco Malfoy appeared in her doorway in a matter of seconds, hair ruffled and visible dark rings under his eyes.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly, hurrying over to her bed. "Are you okay?"

Hermione burst into tears and clutched Draco so tightly that there were fingernail marks on his skin. "I-I just had a premonition," she whispered. "O-or a dream. Or- I-I don't know."

Draco cupped her face in a consoling manner, though in his mind, he was frantic and worried. Ever since a few months ago, since they started living in their own mansion in the Muggle world, away from the Malfoys Manor, Hermione had been having weird dreams. And they were about similar people with almost similar setting each time.

"I saw Harry inside," she choked out, crying. "With another person - I don't know who." She began punching her pillow as a way of venting her frustration.

"Everything's okay," Draco told Hermione, hoping that he kept the uncertain note from his tone. "It's just a nightmare."

Watching Hermione nod mutely and trustingly, he wondered briefly if what he said was true.


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 1 - Jealousy

Draco gripped Hermione's hand tightly as they stepped off the curb into the noisy streets. Last night, like all the other nights in their Seasons Mansion, was exhausting. In the end, Draco had spent the night in Hermione's room, accompanying her, consoling her...

The couple was stopped suddenly by a shriek of recognition. Ginny Weasley.

Ever since that day when Ginny had a part in saving Hermione's life, they had kept close contact. At first Draco was annoyed that Hermione was spending more time with the redhead than with him but slowly he came to understand that their friendship was fragile and thus very important to Hermione. It did not matter much anyway. Whatever that makes Hermione happy makes Draco pleased.

Ginny Weasley dragged her boyfriend, Harry Potter, over to them. Hermione and Ginny chatted cheerfully and animatedly, which gave Draco some time to observe the somewhat sulky Harry Potter. His black hair was as usual a mess and it covered up the lightning scar on his forehead. Thankfully. His eyes looked greener than ever and he was no longer wearing his trademark glasses. Draco gave him a nod as a form of greeting and he returned it, only after some reluctance.

Hermione turned to Harry, as if noticing his presence for the first time. She took her time to gaze at Harry, which Draco found extremely disturbing. "Hi, Harry," she said softly. Draco heard the desperation in her voice and almost cringed.

Harry shrugged. Anger rose in Draco, but he said nothing, although thinking of how Harry could be so icy towards Hermione when they were best friends for almost ten years, since eleven.

An unreadable look came into Hermione's eyes, later identified as hurt. "Why don't we talk over lunch?" she suggested. Draco spotted the pathetic hopefulness and detested it.

A small but genuine smile from Harry relieved the other three. Ginny pried the helpless brunette's hand from Draco's fingers and they walked a few steps in front of Draco and Harry, gossiping like tomorrow was the end of the world. Draco and Harry walked in silence, both glancing at their partners in silent contentedness.

"Have you proposed to Weasley?" Draco asked finally, the first sign of a conversation.

Harry seemed surprised that Draco could actually ask a normal question that he stumbled through his answer. "N-no," he said hesitantly. "It never seems to be the right time. What about you?"

"You mean Ginny hasn't told you?" he asked, holding up the hand that wore the red and gold band proudly.

Harry glanced at Draco briefly and Draco could have sworn he caught the look of envy on Harry's face. He smirked to himself.

"I always knew you weren't much of an action guy but I never thought you would delay something like this," Draco said with a slight drawl in his voice. He paused. "Are you gay?"

Harry looked at him in horror. "No!" he exclaimed, so loudly that Hermione and Ginny stopped in front of Blue Swirls Café to stare questioningly at them.

Draco chuckled and dragged a ranting Harry towards them.

"I'm still dizzy," Harry complained and caused the girls to go into hysterics.

The unique name, Blue Swirls Café was, quite obviously, derived from the different sizes and shades of blue circles prints on the walls and ceilings.

"Try staring at the ceiling, dear," Ginny suggested and the girls went off, laughing again.

"You are not helping, Gin," he sulked.

Hermione stopped laughing, stood up and walked towards Harry until she was behind his seat. "Close your eyes," she murmured - he did as he was told - and placed her fingers on his temples and massaged his head.

Jealousy bubbled in Draco's throat as he bit back snide comments. He glanced over at Ginny and was not surprised to see _her_ surprised. She, too, looked unhappy by Hermione's gesture.

Hermione dropped her ands and went back to her seat. Harry smiled broadly at Hermione. "Thanks 'Mione," he said. "I feel much better. No thanks to you, Gin."

The other three only heard till the part where he said "'Mione", each having different thoughts.

Hermione ducked her head, beaming and blushing. _He forgave me!_

_I would appreciate if he doesn't behave so intimately with my best friend,_ Ginny thought irritably.

Draco was thinking... well, he was more likely cursing Harry. "Hermione... I'm having a headache too," he said, trying not to whine.

She waved him off airily. "Very funny, Draco," Hermione replied good-naturedly, as if thinking he was being childish.

"I do," he insisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went on sipping her cappuccino like Draco had not spoken.

A surge of anger passed through Draco as he stood up, so quickly that his chair rocked backwards and fell with a loud thud, causing many to turn their heads and stare.

He turned to Hermione and slapped her.

There was silence as everyone in the café watched Draco walk out heatedly. Then the gossips began.

Harry started to stand up to go after Draco but was pulled back by Ginny. She was grateful that someone could take her place to slap Hermione. She only felt slightly guilty as she watched Hermione's face changed from red to white.

"D-do you think he's angry at me?" she whispered to her friends.

Ginny started to nod solemnly while Harry channeled his attention to stirring his coffee.

Hermione fell back into her seat and turned her head upwards so that they would not see the tears glistening in her eyes.

Draco stuck his hands into his pockets, walking away from Blue Swirls Café with as much speed as he could muster. _Why did I slap her?_ he questioned himself. He should have trusted her. After all they were engaged for two years and had stayed under one roof for god-knows how many years.

_I will go home late tonight_, he decided. _So I wouldn't have to see her._

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** (1) Hermione runs away. (2) Draco appears at Ginny's doorstep. (3) What the red/gold ring and the silver/green ring do.

*Updates will be on every other day! (Except weekends. I find that nobody comes online during these 2 days.)


	4. Lost

Chapter 2 - Lost

Hermione laid on her bed, her hand resting on her stinging cheek. Except it was her heart that stung now, instead of her face. She listened quietly for a turn of the door, a sign that Draco was home. Two hours past... three... four... Before long, Hermione fell asleep.

It was 2 a.m. when Draco finally came home. He walked silently, making sure he avoided stepping on the second, fifth and eighth step that creaked.

He stopped outside Hermione's room, debating whether or not to enter. In the end, he gave up and opened the door.

The atmosphere of the room was still and tense. Hermione's steady breathing could be heard across the quiet room. He could practically sense her emotions in the room.

Draco stepped out from the hallway and into the room. He quietly tiptoed to the bed Hermione was sleeping on. Her face was flushed and strands of hair were all over the place.

He paused, feeling awkward as he did not know what to do. Then, on impulse, he leaned forward and his lips grazed the crown of Hermione's head. Finally he sighed and left.

Hermione stirred and woke up with a start. She whipped her head to see the time on the clock. 6 a.m.!

She scrambled about, dumping clothes into a backpack and was just about to leave when a fleeting thought came into her head.

Hermione dropped her bag onto the bed and summoned her quill and parchment to the desk. She plopped onto the chair, quill poised over the parchment as she thought of what to write. Six pieces of parchment and a half bottle of ink later, she finally came up with a reasonably short letter.

_Draco,  
When you proposed to me, you promised never to abuse me again, no matter what I do. You said we would sit down and discuss the problem calmly.  
You lied. - H. Granger_

With one last look, Hermione adjusted her backpack and disappeared into dawn.

When Draco woke up, he felt strangely lost. This was weird as he was in his own house and Hermione was safe-

_Hermione!_ his mind screamed. Draco jumped up from his bed and walked briskly to Hermione's room. He flung open the door and saw the wardrobe stripped of its contents. His eyes wide with fear of losing Hermione yet _again_, he climbed onto the bed to get to the other side of Hermione's room and found her note.

Draco scanned through it and his jaw dropped. Reading the message over and over again, he fell over the bed in defeat.

Ginny swallowed her stale bread and started to sip her bitter coffee. She watched the first few minutes of _Days of Our Lives_, then rolled her eyes and switched off the television. She was about to wash her mug when the doorbell suddenly rang. Ginny jumped and almost dropped her mug.

Cursing Harry or whoever was at the door during this ungodly hour, Ginny set her mug down and yanked open the door. And stared. And stared.

"M-Malfoy?" she sputtered.

A disheveled Draco leaned on the door, looking physically and mentally unstable. A pungent smell rose in the air.

"You're drunk!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Draco into her apartment without thinking. She made Draco lie on the couch wile she went to get a warm towel. When she returned, Draco was mumbling Hermione's name repeatedly.

"She's missing..." Draco croaked and closed his eyes. "You're hiding her here. Give me her now."

Ginny gave him a look, which he did not see. "Why would Hermione be in my house?" she questioned. "She isn't in danger, is she?"

A piece of parchment dropped onto the floor. Ginny, being curious, read it. She gaped.

"She didn't even write out her name!" Ginny exclaimed again. "It all sounds so... formal."

Draco groaned and turned away from the redhead. "State the obvious, will you?" he tried to drawl, almost succeeding to sound like his old self.

"She must be really mad this time," Ginny commented.

A disgruntled "duh!" was sent to Ginny.

"Now you've done it," she said. "Serves you- "

"You don't know anything," Draco interrupted, opening his eyes wearily. "So be silent."

The redhead shot him laser glares.

"I saw the way she was looking at your boyfriend yesterday," he continued, ignoring the looks directed to him. "And I didn't miss the one on your face either." He paused. "Aren't you jealous?

Ginny's face turned red. She opened her mouth to snap at him when Draco's mouth covered hers. Tingles of pleasure passed through her.

"Love you," Draco murmured sleepily and fell into a deep slumber.

_She grasped her backpack tightly. She shivered although it was not very cold. There was something chilly about the place._

_Her left hand touched the green and silver band dangling from her white gold chain. A tear ran down her cheek but the brunette made no attempts to brush it away. Her heart felt as if a hole had been drilled into it._

_Just then, someone pulled her into a dark alley. Caught by surprise, she lost her balance and collapsed into the stranger. She glanced at the stranger and screamed._

Draco woke up, his eyes flashing. He took in the shabby place and frowned. Where was he?

A redhead came into the room and blushed when she saw that he was awake. Ahhh. Ginny's.

His mind flashed back a scene that happened a few hours ago and he grimaced. Oh, right. He had kissed the redhead.

"Weasley- " he began, wincing at his headache.

"Hangover?" she asked, her voice surprisingly sweet.

"No thanks. Already have one," he muttered. "Uh, about just now..." he trailed off. How was he going to tell her?

"Tea?" Ginny offered.

"Weasley," he tried again. "I shouldn't have kissed you just now. It was a mistake."

If he had known Ginny for a long time, he would have seen her face drop.

"I-I was drunk."

"I understand," the redhead said carefully.

Draco gave her a relieved smile. "Let's go find Hermione. Where do you think she is?"

"Can't you sense where she is?" Ginny asked, not looking at the blonde.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He shook his head in frustration. "I can't find her. Perhaps... perhaps that's what our rings do. Perhaps she's not wearing hers."

"Maybe... maybe she's at Harry's," Ginny contributed, sounding uncertain and even a little annoyed.

The two of them locked gazes for a moment and Draco nodded. "Let's go."

_"Let me out!" the brunette yelled, pulling and pushing on the hard bars of the dungeon, her eyes wide with fear._

_"In your dreams," cackled a voice from behind. She spun around and gasped._

_"What do you want with me?" she cried, her fingers touching the surface of the cold dungeon wall._

_She could practically feel his smirk. "Relax. I will not kill you," he said. "You are just acting as a bait."_

_The brunette glared at him. "I am not your bait!" she yelled. Tears filled up her eyes. "Who do you want? Why me?"_

_He chuckled. "Young lady, I can't tell you any answers," he sneered. "But do not ask any more questions or attempt to leave this adamantine cell, which is impossible to, for I will not hesitate to harm you."_

_With a last cruel laugh, he left the poor and lost brunette crying on the floor._

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** (1) Draco and Ginny visits Harry. (2) Draco and Harry devises a plan to save Hermione.

*I might not be able to update next week. It's my holidays! (Finally!) But I might, so do come back once in a while to check for updates!


	5. Cooperation

Chapter 3 - Cooperation

Draco nudged Ginny. "Knock the door!" he said urgently. He was getting more and more worried. He did not know how, but he seemed to be able to sense Hermione's depression.

Ginny, who was getting more and more annoyed with Draco, knocked hard on the door. Harry, as expected, opened it and was pleased to see Ginny. However, the same was not to be said when he spotted Draco behind her.

Harry frowned at Ginny. "What is going on? Gin-"

"Can we talk inside? It's really important," Draco interrupted.

Harry glanced at Ginny who gazed back at him soberly. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Draco, he finally let them in.

"Speak," the green-eyed man ordered, eyeing from Draco to Ginny.

"It's Hermione," Draco spoke up immediately and began pacing around the small room.

Harry straightened at the name of his best friend. Or former best friend. But he _had_ forgiven her, had he not? Whatever she was to him, Harry could not help but feel worried. "Why? What's wrong with Hermione?"

Draco shook his head exasperatedly. "She ran away from our mansion!" he exclaimed, as if he could not believe the brunette would do such a thing.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "The way you were treating her, I wouldn't be surprised," he stated. He received quite a glare from the blonde though.

"The thing is..." Draco took a couple of deep breaths. "The thing is, I think she's in danger. She has some sort of dark aura around her. I-I can sense it."

Harry said nothing. He curled up his mouth in concentration. "Now that you have said that, my scar seemed to hurt these days." He then widened his eyes in horror. "What if Voldermort's got her?"

Draco's heart practically jumped out of his ribcage. _This was what I had expected,_ he told himself._ Why am I still so surprised?_ No matter how many times he repeated that sentence, he still could not get over that Hermione was in the hands of an evil creature, a creature that was able to control Draco himself.

"What has your scar got to do with this?" Draco tried to drawl, but failed due to his increasing anxiousness.

Harry frowned at him and explained briefly about his scar. How it would hurt if Voldermort was somewhere near them.

"Sounds to me, your scar is just an ornament on your forehead," Draco commented. "I, however, know where to find them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "_Right_," he said sarcastically.

The grey-eyed blonde ignored Harry. "They are in the Malfoys Manor, Potter," he said. "In our very own dungeon."

Both Harry and Ginny gave him a look that suggested that he was crazy. "You have a _dungeon_ in your house?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged as if it was no big deal, though deep down he was actually embarrassed. Other people had normal yards and things, while he had a dungeon in his house. Not to mention many trapdoors. "That's what I said, Weasley," Draco snapped. He took out a blank piece of paper and pointed his wand at it. The map of the Malfoys Manor appeared on it.

"See here, Potter?" Draco asked and continued without waiting for a reply. "We have thirteen security charms in the Manor. If you are not careful, you could be hacked into pieces by an invisible chopper." He smirked when he saw Ginny shudder. "However, that would not happen, as _I_ would be there." Draco grinned.

The Boy Who Lived rolled his eyes again. "And I suppose I ought to thank you for being there to _protect_ me."

Draco frowned. "You _are_ lucky, Potter. I would have killed you easily if you weren't Hermione's friend."

Harry snorted. "And I, you-" he spat out the next few words "-If you weren't her so-called fiancé."

Draco narrowed his grey eyes at the annoying specimen of a wizard who survived a death curse. "Can we get on with the topic?" he asked sharply.

Harry shifted his view from Ginny to Draco. "Carry on," he said.

"I don't understand! Why can't I go along with you two?" Ginny cried as she stood behind her boyfriend and the man she just kissed a few hours ago. They were about to mount their broomsticks but turned around in exasperation, and annoyance in Draco's case, when Ginny complained once again.

"Because it's too dangerous for you, Gin," Harry tried to explain in a calm manner. Had it been Draco, he would have slammed his fist into her delicate nose and _then_ calmly said that it was none of her business.

Ginny pouted, an expression Harry and all the Weasley brothers usually give in to. Thankfully, Draco had already pulled Harry away from Ginny (_That evil witch_, Draco thought amusedly). They counted to three and both of them kicked of the ground at the same time, flying with the amazing skills of a Seeker. Harry almost fell, though, when he tried to twist his head to blow a kiss to his girlfriend.

The former school rivals flew in silence with an occasional question directed to Draco from Harry. For someone who managed to defeat Voldermort quite a few times, he sure looked frightened today. He seemed to want to know everything that is to know about the Manor, how to avoid being hexed, et cetera. Several times, Draco wanted to knock him out so he could fly in peace but thought better of it.

"There it is," Draco said, pointing at the tall, and somewhat dark, mansion just a couple more miles ahead of them. Both of them pointed their broomsticks downwards and landed perfectly. Draco took a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy," he called to no one in particular. The gates swung open. "I brought a friend with me," Draco added after much thought. He turned to Harry. "Don't use magic unless necessary. It can be sensed," he said in a low voice. Draco looked around for a moment before deciding it was safe to enter the Manor. He stopped in front of a huge wooden door and muttered something which appeared to be the password to enter the place behind the door.

"The dungeon," Harry breathed. They stepped in cautiously. Draco did not know what to expect for he had never been down there in his physical self before. He admitted, once, to Hermione that the place had crept him out.

The wooden door slammed close. Both men whipped their heads to see if there was anything behind them.

When actually, it was in front of them, all along...

"I was wondering when I would be seeing the two of you."

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** (1)Both Draco and Harry meets the detestable creature. (2)An unexpected someone saved the two of them, including Hermione.

* In the end, I updated! **cheers** Please review! I _might_ not be able to update until Friday, or even later. I'm going to attend a birthday party. ^-^

** I think there would be 13 chapters at most for this story, including prologue and epilogue. Sorry if it's too short!


	6. Trust

Chapter 4 - Trust

Both of their heads whipped back. Draco heard Harry mutter the name many wizards and muggles fear. Voldemort.

Draco dropped to his knees, much to Harry's shock. "Master," Draco said in a low voice.

Harry gaped at him. "You're a-"

"Deatheater," the Dark Lord answered for Draco, chuckling. He walked, or rather, floated, until he was just beside Draco. Draco tried hard not to cringe at the closeness and the warm feeling emitting from the dark creature. "I thank you, my child, for bringing the person I most wanted to see - and kill. Just when I got my powers back."

Harry glared at Voldemort, then narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You led me into a _trap_?"

Draco chose not to speak, for he was channeling all the energy he had to locate where Hermione was. He did, though, eye Voldemort carefully, to make sure he did not do any harm to The Boy Who Lived.

Voldemort raised his hand. A few worms were crawling on it. Draco could see that Harry was trying not to hurl. "This time I will kill you," he hissed.

Draco stood up just then and shielded Harry. "Master," he said. "Don't you think he deserved to die slowly and painfully?"

The Dark Lord narrowed his beady eyes at Draco. "Draco," he said calmly. "You do not interfere with my killings." He snapped his fingers, which was weird since Draco had not noticed Voldemort had any.

Wormtail hurried over. Curses flew out of Harry's mouth but only Draco heard them. "Yes, Master?"

Voldemort pointed at the two men. "Send them to the same dungeon the mudblood is in."

"Draco Malfoy included?" Wormtail squeaked.

The Dark Lord glared at him. "That's what I said."

Wormtail bowed, as humanly low as possible. _Wait a minute, _Draco thought, oddly amused. _Is he even human?_ "Follow me."

Hermione looked around, her hand holding the wand tightly. _I can't break through this adamantine wall_, she thought miserably. From what she had learnt, adamantine was used to keep magic from escaping. One of its purpose, anyway. She just thought she would try.

"I'm stuck in here," she whispered, her fingers running over the cold, grey walls surrounding her. "Where is a saviour when you need him?"

At that moment, the dungeon bars moved apart. Hermione sprang to her feet, thinking it was Voldemort coming to give her one of his "pleasant" visits.

"Don't touch me," a voice snapped, a voice that sounded insanely familiar to Hermione.

"Harry?" she called out as softly as she could, but still audible.

Two men stumbled forward. Both of them glanced at her before breaking into identical relieved smiles. "Thank goodness you are alright, Hermione," Harry murmured.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him in a friendly manner. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the other man, a blonde, for answers.

Harry jumped back and pointed shakily at Draco. "_He _brought me here. To a trap!"

Hermione's eyes popped open. "_What_?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "He wanted to look for you," he said, shrugging. "So I brought him here."

"Hermione," Harry cut in. "Do you know that Malfoy is a deatheater? God, I hate to think you agreed to his proposal without knowing that little fact."

Hermione looked at Draco for a while before replying. "Yes," she managed to say. "Yes, I did."

Harry gaped at the brunette. "And you didn't _care_?"

Hermione looked away from the blonde's unreadable grey eyes. "It's... difficult to explain, Harry."

Harry let out a short laugh and shook his head. "_Love_," he spat. "I pity Ron. To think he liked you so much."

The brunette drew in a sharp intake of breath. Draco noticed and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You can't still be dwelling about his death, Potter," he drawled. "I just knew it. You're gay, aren't you?"

"Stop being a git, Malfoy," the brunette finally spoke up.

Harry smiled smugly at Draco. He, too, had noted the addressing and was somewhat pleased that Hermione did not have much of a soft spot for the insufferable blonde like she used to. Not only that, Hermione was no longer wearing her green and silver ring. Instead, it hung around her chain, gleaming brightly.

"Are you three going to stop squabbling or do I still have to wait?"

The sudden high-pitched voice shocked them as they had not expected it. In fact, it sounded like...

"Azura!" Hermione exclaimed.

The elf-like faerie fluttered her wings to their eye-level and gave a mock curtsy. "Good day, my fellow witch and wizards."

"In case you're wondering, we are not having a good day," the dark-eyed brunette muttered. Fortunately, the thumb-sized faerie decided not to take offence.

Draco glared at her, his lips slightly apart. "What are you doing here, Azura?"

Azura stuck her tongue out at him. "I came to save you, Master. One would think you could at least sound grateful."

Harry looked at the faerie, then shifted his eyes to Hermione and Draco. "Who is this?" he asked finally, giving up the pretence that he knew every creature in the world.

Azura flew gracefully and paused at Harry. "I'm Azura. Master Malfoy's guardian angel."

Draco stifled a laugh. _Guardian angel?_ he thought. _Right._

"Enough of chatting," the blue-eyed faerie said, as loudly as its voice allowed it to. She glared at Draco as she spoke. "We haven't got much time. Now all of you, hold hands around me."

The three of them looked at each other uncertainly, thinking the same thoughts in their heads. _Can a tiny faerie save us?_

Azura let out an irritated sigh. "You got to trust me, silly humans."

Hermione forgot she could read minds.

The three of them took each other's hand. Harry and Draco were more reluctant as they did not want to have anything to do with each other.

The faerie flew high above their heads, yet managing to stay in the center. "_Orbis of transportation_," she murmured. "_Transporto nobis sicco_!"

Twinkling blue light circled them slowly. It was so bright that all of them had to close their eyes. Except for Azura that is. She was the one doing the spell after all.

The three of them opened their eyes as soon as the bright light was gone. Hermione could have kissed Azura but she did not want to cover the petite faerie with her saliva.

They were in Narcissa Malfoy's gardens. The point is, they were no longer in the dungeons.

"Azura," Draco said calmly. "Can't you send us _home_?"

Hermione shot him a dirty look. Sometimes, he really was demanding. He ought to be thankful enough that they were out of the creepy place Voldemort had planned to lock them up in.

Azura did not mind though. Perhaps she was used to Draco's demands.

"Master," she replied. "I can only stay out of the Manor for a short while. It has gone beyond my time limit and I have to get back." She paused. "Unless the three of you would like to stay till tomorrow."

The twenty-two year olds exchanged looks. "No thanks," they answered in unison.

The faerie nodded and waved before disappearing.

The three of them set out to find the broomsticks Draco and Harry arrived in. They found it within a minute, thankfully. Hermione glanced at the broomsticks. "How am I supposed to get back then?" she asked irritably.

Harry waved at his broomstick. "Come, Hermione, you can share mine."

The brunette glanced at Draco, who was looking back at her. His eyes told him to share it with him, instead of goody-goody Harry. She looked away with a lump in her throat as she mounted up Harry's broomstick.

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** (1) Hermione forgives Draco for the slap but a worse shock awaits Draco.

* I think that's it. Might not be a long chapter, the next one.

** _O__rbis of transportation, transporto nobis sicco _means Circle of transportation, send us out. At least, I hope it meant that.


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter 5 - Forgiveness

They landed in front of _Sempiterna Amor _River. Harry turned to look at Hermione. Regret was written all over his face.

"Hermione," he began. "I have to get back now. Ginny's calling for me and she's all annoyed. Can you get back yourself?"

Hermione groaned inwardly. _Why now?_ she thought. _Can't he bring me home before attending to his girlfriend?_ Instead, she said, "Sure, Harry. You better hurry back."

Little did she know Harry was lying. He just wanted her to have a good talk with Draco. Besides, they were in such a romantic place. The sun helped too. It was just about to set. They would not fight here, would they?

Harry nodded and bid farewell before going off.

Hermione glanced at Draco. What could she say to him? She started to walk to the main road when Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, why don't you ride with me?" he offered.

She turned back but did not look at him in the eye. "I don't think it's a good-"

"Come on, Hermione," Draco pleaded. Well, as much pleading as he could do. He was Draco Malfoy after all.

"I can hail a taxi," she said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants.

"I'm sorry..." he said, letting go of the broomstick. Both of them watched as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"So am I," Hermione replied. The brunette took a deep breath. "I forgive you, Draco-"

A relieved smile spread across his face. "Thank God," he said softly as he moved to hug her. "I love you, Hermione." Draco felt his beloved stiffen. "Hermione?" he questioned as dread seized him.

Hermione searched his grey eyes. She saw the love he held for her in those eyes. But she also saw his need to be in control. Hermione did not think she could handle his jealousy. He was too god-damned overprotective.

"I forgive you, Draco," she repeated, looking away as tears formed in her brown eyes. "But I will not forget." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "Maybe we should spend some time alone. Wait until we've both cooled down."

Draco stared at her. W-was she breaking up with him? He voiced that thought aloud. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked quietly. He wanted her to deny everything. He wanted her to smile playfully and tell him she was just kidding. But she did no such thing. She simply looked at the cloudy sky and said nothing.

Draco stepped back. "I see." A tear fell from Hermione's eye. "On the count of three, we turn our backs and walk away from here." He saw Hermione shut her eyes and bite her lip. Her shoulders heaved in defeat. "If you mean what you say, then don't look back."

"One..." Draco heard Hermione drew in quick breaths.

"Two..." Tears started to flow from the brunette's eyes.

"Three."

Hermione spun around and took her first step. Once the first step was taken, the rest seemed easier.

Draco stood his ground. He watched Hermione walk away, further and further with each step. His arms itched to hold her. His legs desperately wanted to run over. But he made no move to go after the brunette.

He watched Hermione disappear into dusk.

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** (1) Hermione sees Draco with Ginny and recalls what she said the day before. (2) The brunette receives a letter from the police that her mother was missing.

* I told you so. A very short chapter eh?

** _Sempiterna Amor_ means Eternal Love. I made that place up. Lol.


	8. Hurt

Chapter 6 - Hurt

Hermione gazed out of the taxi window. It was raining cats and dogs outside. Lightning flashed above her head.

It was two in the morning.

After that encounter with Draco, she had left the river and somehow found herself traveling towards Hogwarts. She walked past the lake, the gardens... Hermione remembered seeing Draco there the first time. It was such a surprise to see him without his bulky "bodyguards". A nice change, she had to admit.

Then the second time they met there... She had told him that she had a crush on Ron. Till now, Hermione still wondered if what she said was true.

_Ron_, she thought, sighing. Two years ago she had been his fiancée. But then he got himself killed by Lucius Malfoy himself. She had not been the same without Ron ever since. Then again, so didn't Harry. They were such good friends when they were still studying in Hogwarts.

So much had changed these years. Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch-rival in Quidditch, fell in love with Hermione. In fact, they were engaged - seven hours ago. Hermione picked at the green and silver ring hanging around her neck. She could vaguely recall how she gotten it. It was simply weird that Draco had gotten his scarlet and gold ring the same way that she did. She _had_ thought it was fate.

"Miss?" the taxi driver said. "We've reached."

Hermione snapped herself out of her thoughts and paid the driver. She realised she did not have an umbrella with her. Not wanting to trouble the driver, she got off and was immediately attacked by the brutal storm. Her mind flashed back to a memory in fifth year that reminded her of both Draco and Ron but she quickly forced it down.

The brunette turned the key. The door opened and she stepped inside, the familiarity of the Mansion hitting her all four sides. Yep, she was back in Seasons Mansion. The Mansion that belonged to Draco and... her. So why did she feel like she was intruding?

_I'm just taking the rest of my things and leaving_, she told herself firmly. One thing lead to another and she found herself exploring the Mansion the way she did when she first entered the place. She heard scrambling feet and loud whispers coming from Draco's room and paused outside, her ear to the door.

"Draco Malfoy!" a voice shrieked.

A grunt was heard, presumably from Draco.

The other voice said something but it sounded so fuzzy that Hermione could not hear it. She opened the door to peep in and nearly drop the house keys when she saw a familiar redhead's back. Hermione started to take a few steps backwards, shaking her head vigorously. The brunette sprang out of the house, feeling as if her heart might shatter.

"Hermione..." Draco groaned, his hand outstretched.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slapped his hand downwards. "You have been saying her name for the past minute, you dope," she stated. "Lie still while I get a warm towel for your forehead."

"No..." Draco mumbled. "She was outside just now... I saw her."

Ginny turned around and saw no one. "Very funny, Malfoy."

"Seriously," he insisted. "She opened the door and I saw her face."

Come to think of it, the door _was_ opened. But why would Hermione come back for? To make up with Draco? Puh-lease.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco. Perhaps he was so lovesick that he started hallucinating. "Whatever you say, Draco," the redhead said. "Whatever you say."

Hermione ran out of the Mansion and out in the rain once again. She wanted to cry but no tears fell. She wanted to scream and yell but no voice came out of her mouth. Her knees buckled and she sank to the wet ground. She put her head in her hands. Why was her life such a mess?

Cold from standing in the rain, upset from the encounter and annoyed from waiting, Hermione pressed the doorbell for the twelfth time. _Where was everybody?_ she wondered irritably. _Have they hear that I'm coming and decided to move?_

Hermione was standing outside the Allens. They were her only family now. Father had committed suicide and Mother had married Matthew Allen. Her stepfather was cruel and unfair to her but she found out that her stepsister was worse. Blanda Allen was downright snobbish and arrogant. She even insulted her and Draco. Hermione had to thank Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for sticking up to her when Blanda made fun of her.

The brunette sighed. It was no doubt that she missed the Malfoys.

"Can I help you?"

The sudden voice surprised Hermione so much that she jumped back and her back hit the front door. She winced at the ache but her voice did not quaver when she spoke. "Can you tell me where this family has gone to, please?"

The cop shook his head grimly. "A lot of things happened in this family. First their young daughter was strangled, then Mr. Allen owed a huge sum of money. I hear the couple has filed for divorce already."

"What about my mother? I mean, uh, Mrs. Allen?"

"She's missing," he told her. "Can I see your identification to make sure that you are related to her?"

After a few minutes, he took out a yellow envelope and handed to her. "Someone has reported that your mother went missing."

Hermione sat on the curb, reading the letter over and over again, thinking that there might be clues. There was none as far as she could tell.

_To whoever this may concerns,  
Madam Pulcheria Isgela has been reported missing for over 24 hours. We have tried our best trying to look for her all over the country during the past hours. Please understand that we cannot help you as people go missing everyday.  
Apologies,  
Conroy Bainbridge  
Department Head_

Suddenly furious, she tore the letter into pieces. _Big deal_, she thought angrily. _Who needs your help?_

Hermione brushed away salty tears. Where was her mother when Hermione needs her?

_You know where she isss_, a voice hissed in her mind.

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** Hermione asks Draco for help. She feels that Pulcheria is trapped in the Malfoys Manor. Draco thinks that she has a crush on Harry and tells her to look for Harry instead. But who else knows the Manor better than a Malfoy?

* Next update on Wednesday...

** Give me a name of a Hogwarts bad boy. Besides Draco Malfoy, that is. Preferably older guys and one that you actually _like_.


	9. Desperation

Chapter 7 - Desperation

"Malfoy. Can we talk?" an even voice pierced through the air, surprising Ginny and Draco. Without turning, he knew who it was.

Draco barely turned. "Whatever," he said coldly.

Ginny gave Hermione a look. "Not now," she said. "He's drun-"

"I'm not," Draco cut in. "Talk, Granger."

Hermione stepped forward to look him in the eye. "Alone," she said pointedly.

Draco glanced at Ginny and the redhead stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Hermione helped herself to a chair and sat directly in front of him. "My mother is missing."

Draco raised his eyebrow but did not offer an explanation. "And...?"

"She's at the Manor. Kidnapped." Hermione paused to look at the ceiling. "I wonder if..."

"If...?" he prompted guardedly.

"I wonder if you could get her back, please-" Hermione noticed the skeptical look upon his face. "-You're the only other person who knows his way around the Manor besides your parents. Please, Draco."

He was momentarily stunned by her desperation. "Your mother is not my problem," Draco replied at last.

He thought he saw a tear run down the cheek of his ex-fiancée.

"Please, Draco..." she pleaded. "She's the only family I have left."

Draco said nothing. He felt a little guilty for murdering Hermione's stepsister.

"Draco..."

"Why don't you look for Potter?" he suggested inconsiderately.

"He doesn't know the Manor like you do. You know that."

Draco shrugged. "I'll-I'll think about it."

Hermione stood up and hung her head. "Thanks. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Wait."

She stopped halfway towards the direction of the exit.

"Where are you staying?" When she did not answer, Draco figured it out. "Why don't you stay here?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated in answering. "I-I don't think it's a good idea," she stammered.

"It is." Draco observed her back. Her shoulders relaxed, which was a good sign.

"It's your home too," he murmured.

It was freakishly early the next day when Hermione Granger decided to wake Draco up. She bounced on the bed several times until he yelled and got all moody. She beamed, looking as though she was proud of herself. Pulling Draco out of the house, she hailed a taxi and they rode in silence to Harry's house.

Or so she thinks.

"Wait," Draco said suddenly. "Stop here. Now."

The taxi halted abruptly and the wheels screeched unpleasantly.

"Wha-" she started and this time, she was the one being pulled. Hermione yanked her hand back and stared at the name of the place. "Why did you bring me to a clothing store?" she asked, bewildered. "Aren't we going to look for Harry?"

"You are wearing the same clothes," he pointed out. Draco dragged her into the store. "You lost your backpack, didn't you? Can't let you wear the same things everyday."

Thus, a few minutes later, Hermione found herself in a fitting room, trying on the clothes Draco passed her. Once in a while, Draco would call her to step out to show him how she looked.

"Let me see you in that skirt," he called out.

She stepped out and saw Draco's eyes widen. "I-it suits y-you," he stuttered.

Hermione was wearing a red halter top and a black skirt that fell around her ankles with about three inches of red satin at the bottom. A red and silver chain hung loosely around her waist and a cross dangled on the chain. She checked herself out critically. "You think so?"

He nodded so hard she thought his head was about to come off. She fought back a smile and went over to the cashier to pay for her clothes. Draco stopped her.

"I'll, uh, let me pay."

Hermione watched as the blonde she was once attached to pass the cashier his credit card.

Finally, they left for Harry's house.

Harry stared at the couple in front of him. Both of them returned his stares. The fact that Draco wasn't holding Hermione's hand or draping his arm casually around her shoulder told him that they had not made up. However that was not what he was shocked about.

"You want me to return to the Manor with Malfoy?" he asked in disbelief. "_Again_?"

Draco smirked. "That hurts, Potter baby," he mocked in sarcasm. "I thought you loved me."

The other two pretended that he had not spoken. "Harry, please," Hermione begged. "My mother's life is at stake. She's the only family I have left."

Harry noticed the pain that flashed on Draco's face. Harry sympathized him. For once, he was not at all envied of the blonde. When he heard that they were engaged, he had to admit he _was_ jealous. Not anymore. Harry sure would not want his fiancée to break up with him. Though he did not have one currently. The world is cruel.

"I don't know..." Harry trailed off. Ugh. He had wanted to bring Ginny out for a candlelight dinner. Now he had to change the reservations. For some... life he had to save. Three cheers for The Boy Who Lived.

"It really means a lot to me, Harry..."

Harry sighed at last. "Do you have a plan?"

Three people sat around the round table, each doing their own things. Harry was reading Daily Prophet, Draco was nodding off and Hermione was chewing her nails nervously. All three of them looked up when a tapping on the window was heard.

Snape's letter had arrived.

Harry hurried to let Hedwig enter the room. The snowy owl flew in gracefully and landed on the table. Hermione practically pried the parchment out of her claws, much to the annoyance of Hedwig who screeched. The three of them gathered around the parchment, with Hermione reading out loud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I have gotten the potion recipe you have requested for. It is beyond me why you would want this recipe. However, I do not wish to know the reason.  
I would be sending you the ingredients in a while.  
Professor S. Snape_

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** What potion is it? Will Draco and Harry succeed in finding Pulcheria? What happens to Hermione when someone casts _oblivate_ on her?

* The other time I failed my essay. This time, I got one of the highest! :D

** SARS is hitting Singapore. School is cancelled for 1 and a half weeks here! Guess I'll be spending loads of time here.


	10. Reflections

Chapter 8 - Reflections

Hermione stirred the potion in the cauldron. "Alright," she said. "Just add in the last ingredient and we are all set."

Harry dropped it in and they all stepped back as a puff of smoke was emitted into the air.

"I remember when we did it in sixth year..." Harry muttered, looking puzzled. "Was it supposed to be like this?"

Hermione frowned and was looking over the recipe their former Professor gave them. "Well, we added all the ingredients in..."

"I thought you added too much boomslang," Draco drawled.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "But we don't have time to make another potion," she worried. "My mother-" Draco noticed the desperate look on her face. Before she could say another word, Draco poured himself a glass and drunk it. He grimaced and his face contorted in disgust. Then he straightened up and said, "Your turn, Potter. Unless you are scared."

This, of course, meant as an insult to Harry. He grabbed the glass from Draco and downed it. He made a face, actually several faces, and announced he was fine. Harry turned and glared at Draco.

"What do you mean, 'Potter's such a crybaby'?" he asked furiously.

Hermione blinked. "I didn't hear a thing."

A smirk spread across Draco's face. "It worked. I hear Potter grumbling in his mind that he had to miss a date with his girl."

Harry pulled back his thoughts and let go, hitting Draco full force. Draco stumbled.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Great!" she said. "So, Harry, if you get lost or anything-"

"I'll contact Malfoy via my mind," Harry said dully, as though he had been repeating this for fifty times.

The two men gave each other Avada Kedavra glares and turned away, each not believing that they had to tolerate each other for at least another three hours. What a bore.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. "Be careful," she whispered. She then walked over to Draco. And said nothing. An uncomfortable silence settled around them.

"Erm," she said awkwardly. "Thank you for helping me out. I... I really appreciate this."

Draco fixed a stare at Hermione. "You know I would do anything for you." He spotted Hermione flinch and pretended not to. "Come on, let's go," he called to Harry.

Hermione watched them fly on their broomsticks until the two of them became tiny dots, too difficult to be seen. She turned and started to leave for Seasons Mansion when a shadow stepped forward and blocked her way.

Wormtail.

"My Master finds you meddling and he wants his Deatheater back," he hissed, and before Hermione had time to react- "_Oblivate!_"

"Did I mention how I simply _love_ your Manor?" Harry asked as they walked down the dark hallway. Portraits glared and hissed at them as Harry and Draco passed them.

Draco rolled his eyes but it was too difficult to see in this situation. "Only about a hundred times, Potter."

"I still don't get why we can't use _Lumos_," Harry complained.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "_Because_," he started to explain slowly, as if talking to a child. "_It can be sensed_.How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Only about a hundred times," Harry mimicked Draco under his breath.

They stopped in front of the huge wooden door, which they knew by now that it led to the dungeons. However, something - a very big thing - blocked them.

A gust of wind blew them in. It felt like a Whirlwind Charm, but the charm was supposed to be very powerful and it did not felt like a whirlwind. The door shut behind them with a loud bang and they faced tall walls.

"What the-" Draco started, stepping forward carefully.

"It's a maze," Harry said, amazed.

"I know," Draco snapped. Both of them looked around, surveying carefully, looking for a shortcut.

"There are none," Harry said in defeat. "We have to enter the maze."

Just when they walked in, hooded creatures floated towards them. Creatures called... Dementors.

Draco panicked as he searched for a happy memory in his mind. There was the time when Lucius went to St. Mungo's to ask for the release of Narcissa but it would not work. The memory was scarred that Lucius tried to lie to Draco about his mother being dead. Then there was when he was with Hermione... that one could not be used either. The fact that Hermione broke up with him just could not make him overjoyed. _Potter! _Draco told Harry hurriedly in his mind. _Potter, you do the spell._

Harry barely had time to give Draco a backward glance before the Dementors advanced on them. He pointed his wand at the Dementors and yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!". The Dementors withered back before the light pouring from Harry's wand, almost seeming to evaporate. After they were gone, Harry turned to Draco.

"What was that about?" he practically shouted. To his surprise, Draco blanched.

"I-I haven't got a happy memory," Draco admitted quietly. Harry looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself abruptly and continued walking, silently accepting his answer.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes when suddenly a giant spider dropped in front of them. They jumped back in surprise. Draco waved his wand at it, without hesitation. "Avada Kedavra!" There was a blinding green light and then it was all over. The spider was unmistakably dead.

Harry glanced at Draco. "How can you do all that and not be spooked?"

Draco looked over calmly. "You forgot I was born and raised to learn Dark Magic."

Silence once again reigned as Harry shivered and broke the stare.

Hermione blinked and covered her eyes with her hand as sunlight blinded her. Funny. She did not recall lying on the grass. Hermione looked around. Well... she came to beg Harry to save her mother from... from... was it from the Malfoys or from the Dark Lord? She came here with... with a man...

Hermione shook away her thoughts. What man? She came here alone, didn't she?

Draco stopped and sank to the floor. Harry did not realise so at first and continued to stride. He stopped when he saw that Draco was nowhere near him.

_What's the matter, Malfoy?_ Harry asked silently.

Draco let out a strangled sound before replying. _My mother's in danger. _He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Harry stared. _You can sense what she's doing? _He realised, when Draco did not reply, that it was true. Draco stood up at last and reached Harry, offering no explanation. A curious Harry tried not to invade his privacy and ask him questions, but failed. "Is she okay now?" he asked.

Draco walked briskly. "No," he said. "But at least Father is there and he's trying to save her."

Harry nodded, trying to look wise. Draco sank into his thoughts again.

_I guess Father is finally serious about Mother. That's good. At least he won't be affected anymore when there are veelas around._ Draco paused to think and to reflect on himself. _Whereas me and Hermione... Hermione's still mad at me and I doubt she would forgive me after seeing me and Ginny in the same room. I have to control my emotions. I've been hurting her too much._ He suddenly felt inspired. _When I get to her,_ he decided. _I promise to make Hermione love me again. I promise that she would agree when I ask for her hand again... or I'll die trying._

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** Hermione meets Ginny and the redhead is surprised to find her acting normal, as if she hasn't seen Ginny alone with Draco in the mansion the brunette shares with her fiancé, or rather, ex-fiancé. Lucky Draco and Harry gets to meet the Dark Lord again. Can they get to Pulcheria in time?

* Okay, so I haven't really said what will happen to Hermione. But there is a *clue* in there... 

** It's my fault that I didn't explain. SARS stands for Severe Acute Respiratory System and so far, it has killed two people on this island. As far as I know. Tight security around here, thus school is cancelled. Oh, well.


	11. Persuasion

Chapter 9 - Persuasion

"Coming!" Ginny yelled at the door, at the person on the other side who was knocking insistently. _I hope it's Draco_, she thought, as a thrill passed through her. _I mean, Harry. I can't believe I said that_.

However, it was neither of them.

"H-Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette shielded herself from the sunlight outside. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course," Ginny said, flustered, and moved to let Hermione enter. The brunette plopped onto the couch, sighing exhaustedly. "A-are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head and wisps of brown hair fell in front of her face. She buried her tear-streaked face into her hands. "My mother's been kidnapped."

Ginny recalled hearing Hermione's words when the redhead was eavesdropping on her conversation with Draco. She pretended to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm so worried," she mumbled. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"Didn't Harry and Draco went to rescue her?" Ginny interjected.

The brunette stopped in half-nod. "Did you say Draco?" Hermione asked, looking up. "As in Draco _Malfoy_?"

_Oops._ _Caught calling his first name_. Ginny winced inwardly. "I, uh, I mean Malfoy."

"Why would he save my mother?" she asked in disbelief, seemingly to have not taken notice that Ginny had spoken Draco's first name.

_Why wouldn't he?_ Ginny thought bitterly. Instead she glanced back at the bewildered brunette and said, "Why not?"

Hermione gaped. "Well, for starters, we are enemies! Why would he save an enemy's parent?" she asked confusedly, as if trying to convince Ginny and herself. Her voice got louder as she spoke. "And I hate him! I never loved him for as long as I can remember!"

"Is that Hermione's mother?" Harry asked, pointing to a shadow in one of the dungeons. They had finally cleared the maze part and reached their destination. It was time to put their plan into action.

Draco nodded. They took a step forward - and was stopped. By the Dark Lord, no less. "Draco."

He had no choice but to go down on his knees. "Master," he said quietly.

Voldemort was pleased by the action. "I'm glad you decided to come back and serve me," he said smoothly. "Being a deatheater is your _ destiny_ after all."

Harry glanced angrily at Draco. _What are you playing at, Malfoy?_ he asked.

"I have not," Draco said, ignoring Harry. "I knelt down because of respect, Master."

The Dark Lord snarled at his answer. "She doesn't even love you," he spat. "You have no reason not to serve me."

"She does," Draco said forcefully, trying to block out the nagging feeling in his stomach.

The Dark Lord laughed shortly, a terrible rasping sound. He conjured up a puddle of water on the floor. "See for yourself, child."

An image of Hermione appeared on the puddle. She seemed to be talking to somebody, which both Harry and Draco guessed as Ginny. She was saying something about her mother... Hang on. Did she just say what he thought she did?

_"And I hate him! I never even loved him...!"_

Draco could hardly believe his eyes - and ears. Heartache seemed to take over him... slowly...

_I'm sure she meant something else_,Harry told him unconvincingly. Draco shut out the voices - both Harry's and Hermione's. He pointed his wand shakily at Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort stumbled, but other than that, nothing happened. He laughed. "I am too strong for silly little spells like those, my boy."

Draco was not surprised. There must be something to defeat him... He searched his mind. _There was a spell my father taught me before... _Draco racked his brains. _What was it again?_

_You better remember it now, _Harry said. _Because he's going to do something to us._

Voldemort raised his hand.

"_Spiritus ab spiritus_," Draco interrupted him, his wand still pointing at the Dark Lord. "_Is has haud narro. Addo him ad abyssus, take suus animus absentis!_"

They watched as Voldemort fall back. Pain seemed to sear through him. A shining light burst from his chest.

Harry turned to Hermione's mother. "Come on, Mal-"

"He's not dead!" Draco shouted. "You have to do the spell with me!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "B-but I don't, I never, do dark spells-"

_Come on, Potter!_ Draco yelled at him. _Don't drop out of this now!_ It was so loud that it pierced through Harry's mind, temporarily dulling his senses.

"I-I..."

Draco grabbed Harry's palm and nudged him to point his wand in the same direction he's pointing at. _Say it with me, Potter!_

"_Spiritus ab spiritus_, _is has haud narro. __Addo him ad abyssus, take suus animus absentis!_" they chanted as loudly as they could.

A piercing scream rang in the air as Voldemort turned to dust and was scattered all over the place by a sudden breeze. Both men quickly went to save Pulcheria.

"_Alohomora!_"

The older woman was shook up after her encounters with Voldemort. She needed to be held by each side.

_Let's go to Ginny's_, Harry said to Draco, shooting him a look. _Perhaps Hermione there can explain those words._

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up," Ginny's voice seemed faraway and distant. "Are you okay?" She felt herself being shook and forced opened her eyes.

"Wha-"

"You passed out."

Hermione sat up. What was she doing in Ginny's apartment?

"Is Draco and Harry back yet?" she questioned, ignoring the ever-increasing pain at the side of her head. "I'm dead worried for my mother."

Ginny widened her eyes. "I thought you said Malfoy didn't go."

"Did I?" Hermione asked. Confusion was shown in every part of her face.

"You said he would never help you out," Ginny repeated her words. "You said you never loved him."

"I didn't-" Hermione stopped abruptly. Of course.

She should have seen it coming. _It_ as in Ginny falling in love with Draco. Of course the redhead would be making up things so that Hermione, uncertain, would break off with Draco.

"Why don't you just admit you like him?" Hermione snapped, getting to her feet. She heard a shout of protest behind her and ignored it. _I can't believe she could be so evil_, she thought bitterly as she slammed the front door of Ginny's apartment.

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** Draco and Harry returns to Ginny's apartment. When Ginny didn't answer the door, they broke in and find her... struggling for her life. Draco recalls that Hermione had been in Ginny's apartment and accuses her of being jealous. What will Hermione say? What will she do?

* When Voldermort was banished, the memory charm lifted itself off Hermione.

** _Spiritus ab spiritus_, _is has haud narro. __Addo him ad abyssus, take suus animus absentis _translates to become **Breath by breath, he has no say. Bring him to hell, take him away.**

*** Won't be long till the end now. =) To be updated on Monday.


	12. Suspicions

Chapter 10 - Suspicions

Draco, Harry and Hermione's mother stood outside Ginny's apartment, waiting for Ginny to open the door. Draco cursed under his breath. "When in the world will they stop gossiping and open the damned door?" he muttered.

Harry turned over and gave him a look. He did not say anything though but continue knocking on the door. Although Harry himself had never experienced feelings like being ditched, like Draco did, he could fairly understand Draco's feelings. If Ginny had told someone that she had never loved him, he would literally strangle himself. But that's not possible, thank god.

Harry glanced around. On seeing there was no one watching them particularly, he swiped out his wand and pointed at the knob. "_Alohomora!_"

A sight stopped them. Ginny was lying on the floor, her hand around her throat and red hair all about. The couch was overturned, the fragile coffee table was crashed...

"Ginny!" Harry dropped his wand as his feet involuntarily carried him to Ginny. He touched her hand. She felt cold, so cold...

_She's about to die, Potter._

Harry glared at Draco, who had his thumb pressed on Ginny's wrist and was checking her pulse. "She's not!"

Draco stood up, but Harry took no notice. He was too busy taking in the surroundings and Ginny to notice Draco slip out of the apartment with Pulcheria.

Hermione was in her room in Seasons Mansion when the door burst opened to show Draco. With her mother.

"Mum!" Hermione threw her hands around the older brunette who had least expected it. Draco watched the happy reunion with crossed arms.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"

Hermione sensed the controlled anger in his voice and immediately stepped back from her mother. She told Pulcheria to lie down on her bed for a rest before turning to Draco. She waited expectantly.

"Ginny's dying," Draco said. An unreadable look came onto his face. "What did you do to her?"

Hermione was so surprised by the fact that her ex-best friend was dying that she nearly missed the next sentence. Nearly. She narrowed her usually passionate brown eyes at Draco. "Me?" she spat. "What did _I_ do to her? Why don't _you_ tell me?"

Draco seemed unmoved by her furious words. "You were last at her house," he stated. "Look, I know you saw her in my room but that doesn't give you the right to make assumptions and that certainly doesn't allow you to kill her whenever and wherever you like."

The brunette gaped at him. "You thought I was _jealous_ of her," she repeated in disbelief. Of all the people, he thought it was Hermione? Sure, any living thing has got feelings, and that includes Hermione. But she was the least possible person who would _show_ it! And _jealousy_, no less!

"I know you did a _Spiritus Difficilis_ spell on her, which unfortunately my father didn't teach me the counterspell," he said, eyeing the brunette. "Give me the counterspell, Hermione."

Hermione shut her eyes and breathed deeply. _Just hit me with the spell, Draco_, Hermione thought as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. _It would be easier to bear with_.

He thought it was her. Her, Hermione Granger. She didn't know what to _think_. He didn't trust her. That hurt. It hurt worse when she broke up with him by _Sempiterna Amor_ River. She felt as if there was a hand seizing her heart.

Hermione drew in a shaky breath and looked Draco in the eye. There was hardness and regret in those grey eyes she had fallen in love with when she was fifteen. He seriously thought it was her.

She slammed the door in his face.

It was late at night when Draco returned to the apartment. He opened the door and watched Harry pace. Under different circumstances, he would have laughed and taunted him. Draco closed the door wearily and said, "You called?"

Harry stopped his pacing and shot him a glare. "Yes! I yelled for you in my mind so many times that I was beginning to think I was odd," he said. There was no expression or amusement on Draco's face. "Okay, that was not funny," he mumbled. "So, where did you go?"

"Hermione's," Draco said quietly. "She did the _Spiritus Difficilis_ spell. I could tell."

Harry gaped at Draco. "She didn't!" he exclaimed. "She wouldn't!"

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Do you ever listen to what I say?"

The dark-haired man pulled Draco to the door. "We've got to find her!"

Draco didn't bother telling Harry he had already went there. Instead, he let himself be pulled. Maybe Harry would have more luck in persuading Hermione.

They summoned their broomsticks and mounted without hesitation.

"Hey!" Harry shouted over to Draco. "Where is she anyway?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but it was too dark to be seen. He flew in front of Harry, a way of telling him to follow the blonde.

Dodging the misty grey clouds that would slower them, they reached the Mansion in exactly eight minutes. Harry jumped off his broomstick without properly dismounting and nearly broke his leg. Draco was slower in getting off. What would Hermione say if she saw him again?

He sauntered in the direction to her bedroom, a room among the other thirty-three, which he had memorized where it was. Harry was standing at the doorway with his jaw dropped as he frantically looked around. What Draco saw stopped him too.

The room was perfectly tidy and neat, except for some things on the table. It almost seemed as though no one had been in here at all. Draco walked over to it and found the book of Counterspells II from their own library. It was flipped open to a certain page... Page forty-eight. The page was titled _The __Counterspell to Spiritus Difficilis_.

A piece of parchment was on the page, held down by an ink bottle. A note from Hermione, he believed.

Draco opened it, his eyes scanning through the message.  
_  
  
Draco,  
I can't believe you thought it was me. Why? What did I do to deserve this? To deserve your distrust? What happened between you and Ginny was none of my business. If I recall, the encounter in your room was _after_ the breakup. I had no relationship with you at the time. So how did it led you to believe that _I_ did it?  
By the time you find this letter I would have already be gone. You don't have to go to the airport or the tube or anything. I won't be there.  
Hermione Granger_

"Gin?" Harry called out softly.

Ginny's eyelids fluttered opened. "Harry," she croaked. Her voice was hoarse. She sounded terrible. "It was Tom Riddle."

Draco and Harry leaned forward at the same time. "Voldemort?" Harry repeated. "But he's _dead_."

Ginny shook her head. She made it seem like the most difficult thing to do. "His soul," she managed to say. "I saw his soul. He floated through the door... He held up his hand and muttered something. The spell took up most of his energy and he simply... vanished." She paused to breathe. "Then I felt this closure around my throat, cutting my supply of oxygen..."

Draco did not process the rest. He could not. He had mistook Hermione for doing a horrible thing like murder. He didn't need to turn to know that Harry was giving him reproving looks.

When will he ever learn?

][ A u t h o r ' s N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** Yeah. When will Draco ever _learn_? Alright, in the next chapter, a wild search for Hermione, apologies and more apologies. *sighs*

* ARGH!! I took the longest time to finish the chapter! Nearly 3 HOURS! I doubt I would get over 100 reviews. =( Next update on Thursday. Latest Friday.

** Okay, I was surfing these RPG (role-playing) websites for Harry Potter and was wondering if you guys like it. 'Cos I might open one... Well. What do you think? Would you like to help me? An empty website might as well be no website. Leave me a message and your email if you are up to it. Thanks.

*** Don't press the button yet! Make sure you read the above message first!


	13. Lovely

Chapter 11 - "Love"ly

Draco sped by the streets of London in his sports car, slowing down once in a while to look outside the window. He finally got off and yanked open the car door.

"Hermione!" he called, gripping hold of the brunette's arm. "Where have you been? I'm really sorry..." Draco trailed off.

The brunette was not Hermione. In fact, she was too short to be her.

"S-sorry," he stammered. She gave him a look that suggested he was loony and walked off in a huff.

Draco was desperate. He had been cruising around town since last night. He hadn't even slept a wink, knowing Hermione was out there, still furious with him. He was nervous at the prospect of seeing a bad-tempered Hermione but he was even more afraid of losing Hermione. Thus the searching began.

He knew she was still in London. She said she would not be at the airport or the tube. That was a clue, as small as it was. Hermione wouldn't use magic in front of her mother, therefore she could not have flown by broomstick or traveled by Floo powder.

_Have you found her?_ Harry's annoying voice weaved around his mind to make sure he was heard. It seemed their Thoughts Potion lasted longer than it should have been. It was supposed to be over by the time they rescued Hermione's mother. Indeed, they had added too much ingredients and now their minds were opened to each other, until they died, as much as they hated it.

_No_, Draco answered irritably. He impatiently pushed back a lock of blonde hair that fell into his eyes and surveyed the surroundings carefully. He felt slightly stupid. Who would be up at seven in the morning? If things were normal, he would most certainly be snoring blissfully in his four-poster bed.

_Hang on._ He stared. _Is that-?_

A brunette with longish brown curls was walking along the road. She slowed down and finally paused, to glance around her.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted and sprang across the road to get to Hermione. Unfortunately, he did not succeed. A car drove on, after honking at him, and blocked his way - and view.

She disappeared. Hermione was gone.

Draco crossed the road and looked up and down the streets frantically. She couldn't have Apparate. She was there - a second ago... There was not a sign of the brunette with curls. It was almost as if she had _vanished_.

He felt defeated. Sure, he killed off the Dark Lord and got the stupid tattoo (Dark Mark) off him but he could not even handle his own love life. No doubt he's a mess.

Or so he's been told later.

"You're a mess," Harry finally said, eyeing the tousled-haired blonde in ruffled clothes. The usual air of mystery and danger the bad boy had was gone. Draco simply looked... stumped.

They were in Blue Swirls Café, having coffee and toast. Harry had offered to keep Draco company since he himself could not go back to sleep. Draco, upset having lost Hermione because of a stupid car, absentmindedly agreed.

"I know," Draco muttered in reply. He sighed and buried his head into his hands. "I saw her," he said, his voice muffled. "But then I _lost_ her."

"She will turn up," Harry consoled. He stirred his mug of coffee and looked outside the café. It seemed only yesterday that Draco, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were here for breakfast. A sudden thought came into his mind. "Hey, Malfoy. I popped the question."

"What question?"

Harry was unable to suppress his grin. "I asked Gin to marry me."

A ghost of a smile flitted on Draco's lips as he looked up wearily. "Congratulations," he replied. He truly meant his words. "How did it go?"

Harry held up his hand. His third finger wore a plain gold ring with carvings on it. It said "Till death do us apart".

"Very romantic inscription," Draco commented dryly, raising his right eyebrow. He sighed again. A month ago, he was boasting to Harry about his engagement with Hermione. And then he lost it, just when the normally reserved Harry asked Ginny to marry him.

A certain woman outside the café caught his attention. He averted his eyes from Harry's ring and concentrated on the woman, who looked around late fifties, talking to a blonde around Draco's age. She was surprisingly familiar.

"Isn't that Hermione's mother?" Harry asked the same question that had been swarming in Draco's head. Both of them stood up with amazingly alike timing and walked towards the door as quickly as their legs could carry them without actually running.

"Mrs. - Allen," Draco called out.

The older woman turned and her smile faded when she saw Draco and Harry. She quickly whipped her head back and started talking to the blonde in a brisk manner. Before Draco knew it, the women were running _away_ from them.

Draco, of course, could not let that happen. Being fit by jogging with Hermione all summer, he caught up with them in a matter of minutes. Harry was lagging behind though.

"Mrs. Al-" Draco started.

"Pulcheria," she interrupted coolly. She glared at Draco, then at his hand, which was gripping her arm. Draco immediately got the message and let go.

"Pulcheria," he repeated awkwardly. "Please, where is Hermione?"

"I don't know," she replied stiffly. He could see she wasn't a very good liar.

Obviously the other blonde had noticed as well. "Hermione's out of the country."

If Draco wasn't in love with Hermione, he might have chased after this girl instead. Her voice was melodious and sweet. She did not look too shabby either. Draco was strongly reminded of a Veela.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, looming over the two women who were cowering in fright. "I thought I heard something. What was it?"

He could be _really_ intimidating if he put his mind to it.

The two women said nothing. They each took a couple of steps back.

Draco was so desperate he started begging. "_Please_," he said. "I really need to apologise to her. I-I don't know if I can live without her-"

The younger woman gave a sob. "Oh, Auntie," she sniffed. "Can't we tell him? He sounds really sincere..."

The firm look on Pulcheria seemed to have withered as well. She looked touched by Draco's words.

"She's in the hotel downtown. Level fifteen, room sixty-two."

Draco could not bother driving over. If someone had told the younger, schooling him that he would be living in the Muggle world in the future using legs to get about his destination, he would have knocked the person flat.

He ignored Harry's yells from behind as he raced down the streets. _I'm coming, 'Mione. Just wait._ Draco skidded to a halt when he reached room sixty-two.

He would never forget the look of astonishment on Hermione's face. Her next look was even more priceless when he finally spoke.

"Will you forgive me?" he murmured. "And give me, and us, a chance?"

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

**In the next chapter...** I can't say what's in the next chapter. Supposed to be mysterious and all that, but I can tell you it's the epilogue. Which means, the **END**! *cheers*

* To be updated next week. I'm starting school, so guess I'll update on next friday.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A couple of months later..._

_You are cordially invited to the combined wedding of  
**Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger **and **Harry Potter/Virginia Weasley  
**at **Sempiterna Amor River**._

Harry and Draco climbed up the stairs, two at a time. They had about three minutes to get to the ceremony and no doubt, they were running late. If it wasn't for the stupid limousine which had broken down unexpectedly...

A couple of people stopped them outside the girls' room.

"Come on," Harry said urgently. "We are going to be late." He reached out to turn the door knob.

A blonde blocked his way swiftly. It was the same blonde Draco had seen with Hermione's mother. He was told that she was Hermione's distant cousin, Rhea Morgan.

"Rhea..." Draco pleaded. The palm that was not grasping the bouquet of red roses was getting sweaty. He was perspiring in the stuffy tuxedo his mother had chosen for him.

Rhea exchanged glances with the other people. "Fine." But she made no movement to let them enter. Both men looked at her expectantly. "I'll let you go after you..."

They groaned in unison. Not this. "What do you want us to do?" Draco asked warily.

"Stand on your head and sing _I'm a Little Chimney Sweep_."

_What!_

Harry shot Draco a dirty look for the shout in his mind. The crowd started to chant their names. _Malfoy..._

After the silly stunt, they both straightened up and bowed to the applause. Only then did Rhea move away. Harry practically tore the door down.

Both Ginny and Hermione flushed red. They were both trying not to laugh. A lousy attempt, one can see.

They arrived at the river, sixteen minutes late. The grooms stepped up to the altar. Actually it was more of a stair. You don't expect to find an altar at the river, do you?

_Who's going to give away Hermione?_

_Her mum,_ Draco replied irritably.

A sudden hush fell upon the audience. There they were, walking slowly, passing each and every bench. Hermione and Ginny with Arthur Weasley and Pulcheria Isgela. Draco's voice was caught in his throat. Sure, he had seen that wedding gown on Hermione a couple to times already. At the dress rehearsal and a few minutes ago. But Draco would never get tired of seeing Hermione dressed up.

Hermione was wearing a strapless princess line gown embellished with re-embroidered lace. The back bodice features satin covered buttons and the back skirt features satin inset with re-embroidered lace border. Not to mention that there was a semi-cathedral train. Complete with a satin shawl trimmed with lace.

Ginny had on a two piece gown with a scoop neckline and crystal beaded straps. The princess line bodice was enhanced with crystal and pearl beading with a lace-up back bodice. The waistline was curved with cording and her full princess line skirt with back pleats. The gown had a semi-cathedral train too.

_They're beautiful, aren't they?_ Harry asked wistfully.

Draco stopped himself from nodding. _Especially Hermione._

Harry shot him a look. _I agree that Hermione's pretty but Ginny's _gorgeous_. See that red hair?_

_Are you an idiot or what? _Draco snapped. _Hermione looks better. See that _dark_ hair?_

They both narrowed their eyes at each other.

Only Hermione noticed their glares. She tried not to falter her smile as she spoke to Ginny from the corner of her mouth. "Let's speed up a bit. They look like they could kill each other." Ginny nodded and they picked up their pace, much to the surprise of their parents.

The priest was looking pretty flustered at Draco and Harry. He relaxed when he saw the brides. He started to speak and was still at the finer points of marriage when Draco gave a yawn. The other three shot him glares, especially Hermione. If looks could kill, he would probably be bleeding now.

The priest looked at Draco disapprovingly but, to the relief of Draco, skipped the rest of his speech. "You may exchanged your vows, followed by your rings."

The men held up their right palm and started to say their vow. They sounded as if they had memorised it for a week. Though it was true.

"In the name of God, I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my wife..."

"In the name of God, I, Harry Potter, take you, Virginia Weasley, to be my wife..."

Hermione and Ginny repeated the vows, only they changed the names and the 'wife' part. Hermione flushed as Draco helped her wear her silver ring. They had decided to keep their rings so that Hermione was still wearing her Slytherin-coloured ring and Draco was still wearing his Gryffindor-coloured one.

"You may now kiss your wife."

The number that had turned up for the wedding dinner was astounding. Well, not very, considering everyone knew that Draco and Harry had defeated You-Know-Who. You could definitely count on the reporters to be there. There was even a production company there to film their wedding and dinner - free of charge - as they planned to broadcast in on television.

There were quite a number of their schoolmates too. Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Weasleys, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were some of them. Despite the fact that Draco was now _married_, Pansy was still tagging behind Draco, still trying to persuade him that he was marrying the wrong girl.

The Weasleys had found out that it wasn't Hermione's fault that Ron passed away and forgave her. They were not as warm to her as before but that was fine with Hermione. As long as they don't hate her.

The Malfoys were very concerned of Hermione, although Lucius showed it in a less subtle way. They wanted to know if she was tired ("You should rest, honey!"), or whether she was annoyed at somebody ("Want us to chase them out?"), or if she was hungry. Hermione smiled her thanks and quickly left to find her mother.

Her mother was chatting with Conroy Bainbridge, the officer who was in charge of the searching of missing people. Hermione quickly hugged her mother and shook hands with Conroy, to which he commented she had a firm grip. Actually, she was trying to stop herself from pouncing on him and demanding why he hadn't tried to find Pulcheria when her mother was misisng.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger."

Hermione spun around and came face-to-face with her former professors, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Out of the corner of the eye, she saw Harry chatting up a storm with his godfather, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius' name was finally cleared, thanks to the Dumbledore.

"Thanks," she said, beaming. In the background, _Love Will Keep Us Together _by Vitamin C was played.

All three of them saw Sybil Trelawney coming up to them.

"I'm sure Trelawney would predict a happy future for you, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Minerva," Dumbledore chastised but made no comment to correct her. His eyes twinkled. "You better get away from here, Ms. Granger."

A smile spread across her face as she walked away. She could feel her evening gown swishing around her ankles. She had chose, with great difficulty, a classic burgundy satin gown. Diagonal silver stripes were sewed on in front with glittering accents. She spotted Ginny, in her own burgundy gown with half sleeves and a bow in the back, half-smiling, half-frowning at the Weasley twins. She looked as if she was warning them about playing tricks to the wedding guests.

Hermione started to walk in their direction when she was stopped. By her husband. She sighed with contentedness. How she loved that word.

"Why are you smiling to yourself, Granger?" Draco questioned as he pulled her in for a kiss.

_Best in Me_ (Blue) started to play in the background. Draco led her to their dining table, where Harry, Ginny and the family from all four sides had settled down. Both Draco and Hermione smiled as he pulled a chair out for Hermione. Food was served and they helped themselves, laughing, talking and eating at the same time.

_Infatuation_ (Christina Aguilera) came blaring from the loudspeakers. Charlie and Bill were talking about dragons with Draco and Hermione when Draco stopped abruptly, listening to the lyrics.

"_I said, Ay mama, you seem to forget I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize..._"

Draco turned to Hermione, grinning mischievously. "You picked this song, didn't you?" he queried. "I always knew you held much of an infatuation for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have brown eyes, Draco," she retorted. "Let alone _hypnotizing_."

The others who had been listening in to their conversation laughed. Suddenly, the music stopped. Hermione leapt to her feet. "Is something wrong with the speakers?" she asked worriedly.

Oh, no. Definitely not that. She noticed the Weasley twins onstage, holding a microphone each. "Sorry for the sudden stop. There has been a slight change of plans," George Weasley said, grinning.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are going to sing for us the next song," Fred continued, smirking. "Please come onstage to sing for us _A Whole New World._"

Harry gaped at the twins whereas Ginny blushed. Her face literally turned red and she gave the twins a venomous look. After much persuasion, they left the table for the stage.

__"... _A whole new world..._"_  
  
_"... _that's where we'll be..._"_  
  
_"... _a thrilling chase..._"_  
  
_"... _For you and me._"

Everyone applauded for them. The twins contributed catcalls, and were scolded by Mrs. Weasley for their behavior. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, their dates for the wedding, looked mildly embarrassed.

Harry and Ginny held a quiet conference and finally Harry spoke into the microphone. "Now, it's time for Draco and Hermione to sing _At The Beginning_ for us."

Hermione gasped while Draco appeared to be faraway. He was lecturing Harry.

_What do you think you're doing, Potter? Trying to humiliate me on my own wedding? _Draco asked furiously.

Harry didn't reply, but simply smirked. "Come on, Malfoy," he said into the microphone. With lots of moans and groans later, they finally walked up slowly.

"When I get through this, I'm going to kill Harry and Ginny," Hermione muttered through gritted teeth.

"Queue after me," he said grimly as he took the microphone from Harry after sending some evil thoughts to him.

"_Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you..._"

They finished the song to a vigorous applause. By then, Hermione's face was hot and she was lowering her head to avoid letting others see her red face.

As they were returning to their seats, Ginny stopped them. "Hermione..." she said. "Can I speak with Draco for a minute?"

Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was showing no signs of expression. She bit the insides of her mouth and nodded.

"Draco," Ginny said quietly. "I never properly apologised, did I?"

Draco said nothing.

Ginny was not about to be put off. "I'm really sorry for that night in the Mansion, and for being the cause of your breakup. I hope you both won't blame me for this." She waited with a dreaded look on her face for his reply.

At first Draco kept his silence. When Ginny finally gave up and turned away, he answered. "Don't flatter yourself, woman." Ginny whipped around and smiled, relieved, to see _him_ smile back.

"You want to dance?" Draco asked Hermione, after all the excitement had gone down. He extended his hand and bowed formally, with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Hermione grinned and curtsied, before taking his hand. They swayed in each other arms to the rhythm of _Right Here Waiting_ (Richard Marx).

"So, what were you and Ginny talking about?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound overprotective.

"Only your husband for a couple of hours and you're jealous already?"

Hermione blushed. "I don't-"

"She was apologising."

The brunette raised her eyebrow and did not reply, appearing to be thinking.

"I've got something for you," Draco murmured. "Close your eyes."

Hermione gave him a curious look before closing them. She felt his hands around her neck. "You may see now," he said, looking satisfied of himself.

Hermione looked down and gasped. Draco had put on a necklace on her neck. The pendant was really plain but beautiful. It was just a star with a gem in the middle. Don't look down on the gem, as it could change colour every second.

Draco smiled at her. "For you."

She was afraid she'd burst into tears. Draco tightened his grip around her waist. They were so close together that their noses were practically touching.

"Draco..." a whiny voice called out from behind the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Pansy," he said, not averting his eyes to look away. "I find you unattractive."

Trust Pansy to ruin a romantic moment.

The music stopped but Draco and Hermione didn't. They continued swaying, melting in each other's eyes.

Dido's _Thank You_ came on and it wasn't a slow song. But Draco and Hermione carried on swaying. Finally, suffering half an hour for being an inch apart, Draco tipped Hermione's head back and gave her the most passionate kiss anyone could give.

"_... having the best day of my life._"

**The End**

][ A u t h o r 's N o t e ][

OH MY GOD! It's the end! *sobs* Don't you just love the ending? *sobs*

Sorry if the wedding sound a bit weird. I sort of imagined it up. I mean, I'm only 15 and I'm not married. How am I supposed to know how weddings go? So please please please, be kind and review. I want to beat the reviews for Forced to Hate. Mind you, I spent nearly 8 hours on this epilogue alone. Don't worry 'bout my school - it's cancelled for another week. =P

Please, please, please review.

* P.S Oh, if you want a picture of their wedding and evening gowns, just email lonelyger@hotmail.com and put "Gowns" as the subject. The gowns are really drop-dead gorgeous.


	15. New Story

A Kiss From An Enemy

Didn't think I would stop writing after the trilogy, did you? I'd be appalled if you think so. This story is a Flint fic. Pretty short, I guess. At most ten chapters. Kinda sweet and all that, but not all fluff. -_-

**Summary:**

This anti-Harry Potter fan, Zhang Lin (eyes open wide, start screaming and wondering why she could hate Harry Potter) gets sucked into the world of Harry Potter and meets, of course, Marcus Flint. From what she learnt, her name in the Potter world is Chang Ling, known to most as Ling, and she is Cho's cousin. Cho tells her that she has been knocked out by Flint during Quidditch. Flint, of course, played dirty and took a club out of his housemate's hand and sent the Bludger her way. She didn't see it, and thus, that was the reason why she was in the hospital wing. Meanwhile Flint has got a dare to get her to like _him_ in 7 days. But how could anyone like a guy who sent her to hospital?

Support, support~ ^-^ I'm really dying to write a Marauders fic but I'll do it after this one. =S Sirius Black is _so _ hot.

Love,

LonelyGer, aka, Jess


End file.
